Blue Sky
by rin kitajima
Summary: "Mm… kita… pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Di atap. Tadi siang… saat istirahat." [KAISOO and other couples/Romance/Drama/Chap. 3/GS!]
1. Chapter 1

**Blue Sky**

**Main Casts: Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

**Other Casts: EXO, sementara ini yang muncul baru Kim Joonmyun**

**Pairing: KAISOO :D dan lainnya (masih rahasia, hehe)**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Typo berceceran, ejaan mungkin belum sesuai EYD, dan alur agak berantakan. GS! (Gender Switch). DLDR.**

**Disclaimer: Kaisoo milik Kaisoo Shipper dan Tuhan YME. Semua cast bukan milik saya-kecuali Kaisoo, hehe *bow-, tapi cerita sepenuhnya hasil kerja otak saya.**

**Rencananya mau bikin beberapa chapter.**

**Read and review ya, readers yang baik dan cakep. :D**

**.**

**.**

**BLUE SKY**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini cuaca lumayan cerah, tapi hawanya tetap saja dingin. Atap-atap rumah dan jalanan di Kota Seoul didominasi oleh warna putih. Tampak beberapa mobil pengeruk salju sedang menjalankan fungsinya.

Beberapa orang berjaket tebal berjalan menuju aktivitasnya masing-masing. Begitu juga seorang _namja _yang terlihat sedikit kedinginan. Ia memakai seragam yang hanya ditutupi mantel berjenis _wool skinny pea coat _berwarna hitam yang tak terlalu tebal. Di dalam mantel itu, ia mengenakan blazer abu-abu bermotif kotak-kotak dan kemeja putih serta dasi merah bermotif garis yang melingkari lehernya. Celana panjangnya berwarna cokelat. Rambutnya yang _dark brown_ ditata rapi tanpa poni. Tampan.

Jam di tangan kiri _namja_ itu baru menunjukkan pukul enam. Biasanya ia akan berangkat pukul 06.30, tapi sepedanya tak bisa dipakai mengingat jalan yang terlalu licin dan masih basah oleh salju. Alhasil, ia harus berangkat lebih awal pagi ini. Dia masih sangat lelah, tapi terpaksa bangun dan berangkat lebih pagi agar tidak terburu-buru dan terlambat.

Namja tampan itu melangkah ke halte bus yang tak jauh dari apartemennya. Dia memandangi pohon-pohon yang tertutupi salju dan melihat langit sesekali sambil tersenyum. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat ada sesosok _yeoja_ yang tertangkap matanya. _Yeoja_ itu berjongkok di samping halte sambil tersenyum senang. Ternyata ia sedang membuat sebuah manusia salju mini yang dihiasi ranting dan daun. Entah kenapa, _namja _tadi malah diam mematung sambil ikut tersenyum memandang _yeoja_ itu.

**.**

**~***~ Blue Sky ~***~**

**.**

"JONGIIIN!"

"Kyaaaaaa~ Kim Jongin sudah datang!"

Sekolah yang bernama SM High School itu mendadak heboh karena kehadiran sang pangeran sekolah. Teriakan para _yeoja _di sekolah itu seperti paduan suara yang kompak, hanya meneriaki satu nama, Kim Jongin. _Namja _ituberkulit _tan_, bermata tajam, berbibir agak tebal—yang dianggap para _yeoja_ membuatnya terlihat seksi, ditambah tinggi badan dan postur tubuh tegap, sukses melelehkan hati setiap _yeoja_. Ah! Belum lagi senyumannya yang ramah, membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya akan merasa terbang saking senangnya.

"Dia tersenyum padaku!"

"Aku bisa gila! Senyumnya sangat menawan…."

Jongin melangkah ke arah lokernya sambil tetap tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk sopan pada beberapa _yeoja _dan _sunbae _yang menyapanya. Ia membuka loker dan terlihat mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana.

"Err… lagi?" gumamnya lirih. Namun, masih dapat didengar oleh beberapa _yeoja _yang berada di dekatnya.

"Iya, Jongin-ah. Kami kan sudah bilang, setiap hari kau akan mendapat bekal gratis. Kami bahkan sudah membuat jadwalnya. Dan hari ini giliranku~" terang salah seorang _yeoja _sambil memekik senang.

"Umm, terima kasih, Vic _noona_." Jongin berterima kasih sambil membungkuk pada Victoria, membuat _yeoja _itu tambah senang dan sedikit berteriak kegirangan.

Jongin berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil membawa bekal dan mempercepat jalannya saat mengetahui bahwa para _yeoja _tadi masih mengikutinya. Ya, setiap hari memang begitu. Sejak dua bulan yang lalu, ia selalu mendapatkan bekal di lokernya. Sering kali ia tidak tahu siapa yang menaruh bekal itu, tapi ia tetap mengambilnya dan memakannya saat istirahat di atap. Semua kerja keras harus dihargai, pikirnya.

"Wah, kau dapat bekal lagi, Jongin?" tanya Kim Joonmyun—atau biasa dipanggil Suho—ketika Jongin tiba di depan kelas.

"_Ne_. Kenapa kau di sini, Suho? Kelasmu di sebelah," Jongin balik bertanya. Membuat Suho terkekeh.

"Kau pasti tahu kenapa aku kemari, Jongin-_ah_."

"Haha, kalau kau mencari Yixing, dia tidak ada. Dia sedang sakit." Suho membelalakkan matanya.

"_Mwo_? Bagaimana kau tahu? Kenapa Yixing mengabarimu, sedangkan aku tidak?" tanya Suho sedih.

"Yak! Jangan sedih begitu. Aku tahu karena dia kemarin meminta izin saat latihan di klub menari. Wajah sedihmu itu membuatku ingin tertawa. Jadi, hentikan. Hahaha…," kata Jongin sambil tertawa.

"Kau mongolok-olokku, Kkamjong?" Suho sebal. Dia langsung pergi diiringi tawa Jongin.

Jongin melangkah masuk dan duduk di kursinya, menunggu Choi _ssaem_, guru matematika yang terkenal _killer_. Masih ada 15 menit sebelum waktu belajar dimulai. Jongin meletakkan satu tangannya di atas meja dan menjadikannya bantal. Lalu dia menyamankan posisinya sambil mencoba menutup mata, merangkai sebuah bayangan yang selalu tersimpan di dalam memorinya.

.

**Jongin POV**

_Mata bulat seperti sebuah mutiara hitam yang jernih._

_Hidung mancung dan pipi yang sedikit tembam seperti bayi._

_Kulit putih dan terlihat lembut seperti salju._

_Senyuman itu._

_Senyuman yang sangat kusukai, membuat kerja jantungku tak beraturan._

_PUK!_

**Jongin POV End**

_._

_PUK!_

"Kenapa tidur, eoh?" tanya seorang _yeoja _imut bermata rusa.

"Kau menggangguku. Aku tidak tidur," jawab Jongin agak sebal karena lamunannya terganggu.

"Jadi, kau melamun? Siapa _yeoja _beruntung itu?" _Yeoja _itu menggoda Jongin sambil tersenyum dan menyenggol lengan Jongin.

"Yak! Aku tak melamunkan seorang _yeoja_," elak Jongin. _Yeoja _tadi kini sudah duduk di sebelah Jongin.

"Benarkah? Jadi… _namja_?" tanya _yeoja _itu lagi sambil berpura-pura berpikir dan tertawa. Jongin langsung memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya.

"Berhentilah tertawa. Kau makin terlihat seperti rusa," kata Jongin dengan entengnya—

_PLETAK!_

…dan sukses membuat sebuah jitakan mendarat di dahi lebar Jongin.

**.**

**~***~ Blue Sky ~***~**

**.**

Istirahat tiba, banyak siswa yang keluar dari kelasnya menuju kantin. Berbeda dengan Jongin, dia justru menaiki beberapa anak tangga menuju atap sekolah sambil membawa bekalnya. Saat sudah sampai di atap, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Di depannya, ada seorang _yeoja _yang sedang duduk memeluk lututnya.

"Hiks... _Eomma_... Hiks… _Appa_…."

Jongin kaget, ternyata _yeoja _itu sedang menangis. Sebenarnya, ia ingin berbalik karena tidak mau mengganggu privasi orang lain. Namun, entah kenapa, kakinya justru melangkah mendekati _yeoja_ tersebut.

"Ini." Jongin menyerahkan sapu tangan biru miliknya. _Yeoja _itu berhenti menangis dan mendongak ke arah Jongin. Mata basahnya mengerjap-ngerjap bingung, tapi Jongin menganggapnya lucu.

"Pakai ini," ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Hiks. Ah, ne. Hiks, terima kasih." _Yeoja _itu mengambil sapu tangan Jongin, membersihkan air mata yang ada di wajahnya sambil masih sedikit terisak karena habis menangis.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu di sekolah ini." Jongin membuka percakapan setelah melihat _yeoja _tadi yang sudah tenang.

"Aku… baru masuk hari ini. Aku pindahan dari Jepang," jelas _yeoja _itu sambil menunduk.

"Oh, jadi kau anak baru. Aku Kim Jongin, panggil Jongin saja. Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo."

"Aku panggil Kyungsoo saja ya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kau senang membuat boneka salju ya, Kyungsoo?"

"Eh?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap Jongin. Lalu membelalakkan matanya dengan lebar.

"K-kau…"

"Hahaha… matamu sangat besar, Kyung. Apa kau burung hantu? Hahaha."

"…."

"Kau… melihatku?"

"Iya, aku tak sengaja melihatmu tadi saat di dekat halte, kau terlihat sangat senang," ucap Jongin masih dengan tertawa.

"Aku sangat suka salju. Tadi aku bosan menunggu bus. Jadi aku iseng membuat boneka salju," ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum cerah.

Jongin tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah bisa tersenyum lagi.

"Kau sudah makan, Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, makanlah bersamaku. Aku bawa bekal," ujar Jongin sambil menunjukkan kotak bekalnya.

"Kau bawa bekal?" tanya Kyungsoo heran. Tidak biasanya laki-laki membawa bekal, apalagi kotaknya berwarna _pink_.

"Ini dari salah satu _sunbae_. Aku selalu mendapat bekal gratis dari beberapa orang setiap hari. Hehe."

"Mereka itu penggemarmu?" Jongin hanya mengendikkan bahu menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Lalu memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

"Kau mau coba?" tanya Jongin sambil mengarahkan sumpit berisi _sushi_ kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar, lalu memakannya. Seketika raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"…." Mata Kyungsoo membulat.

"Kyungsoo?"

"…."

"Kyung—"

"Jongin…."

"_Ne_?"

"Bagaimana bisa… kau memakan ini?" Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya, penasaran.

"Kenapa?" Jongin memandang Kyungsoo, bingung.

"Ini sangat asin, Jongin. Bagaimana bisa kau makan dengan lahap seolah-olah ini makanan dari restoran mewah?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Haha. Mungkin… karena aku sudah terbiasa? Lagi pula ini tidak terlalu buruk," ucap Jongin sambil terus memakan bekalnya. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya lagi.

.

**Kyungsoo POV**

_Apa? Tidak terlalu buruk, katanya?_

_Jadi, dia pernah memakan yang lebih buruk rasanya dari ini?_

_Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan ada manusia yang sanggup menelan makanan seperti itu setiap hari._

"Kau mau lagi, Kyungsoo?" Aku menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Hahaha."

_Aku benar-benar terpaku. Kenapa caranya tertawa membuatku merasa… hangat?_

"Berhenti tertawa, Jongin. Nanti kau tersedak."

**Kyungsoo POV End**

.

Kyungsoo akhirnya hanya menemani Jongin makan sambil sesekali melihat langit. Tidak lama kemudian, Jongin sudah menghabiskan bekalnya. Kyungsoo sempat terkesan karena Jongin bisa menghabiskan makanan yang rasanya sungguh sangat asin itu.

"Kyungsoo, kau mau melihatku menari?" tanya Jongin seusai merapikan kotak bekalnya.

"Kau bisa menari?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Kau perhatikan saja, Kyung. Lalu simpulkan sendiri jawabannya," kata Jongin sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf, kalau FF-nya kurang bagus. Ini FF pertamaku, maklum ya, hehe. Niatnya sih, mau aku bikin beberapa chapter. Makanya, aku minta reviewnya ya... Kritikan juga aku terima kok, asal yang membangun. :D**

**Makasih buat readers yang udah baik banget mau baca FF pertamaku~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue Sky**

**Main Casts: Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

**Other Casts: EXO**

**Pairing: KAISOO :D dan lainnya (masih rahasia, hehe)**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Typo berceceran, ejaan mungkin belum sesuai EYD, dan alur agak berantakan. GS! (Gender Switch). DLDR.**

**Disclaimer: Kaisoo milik Kaisoo Shipper dan Tuhan YME. Semua cast bukan milik saya—kecuali Kaisoo, hehe *bow—, tapi cerita sepenuhnya hasil kerja otak saya.**

**Read and review ya, readers yang baik dan cakep. :D**

**.**

**.**

**BLUE SKY**

**.**

**.**

"_Kyungsoo, kau mau melihatku menari?" tanya Jongin seusai merapikan kotak bekalnya._

"_Kau bisa menari?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berbinar._

"_Kau perhatikan saja, Kyung. Lalu simpulkan sendiri jawabannya," kata Jongin sambil tersenyum._

**.**

**.**

**~***~ Blue Sky ~***~**

**.**

"Kyungie! Kau dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu," tanya Baekhyun saat Kyungsoo baru masuk ke kelasnya.

"_Mianhe_, Baekki. Tadi aku jalan-jalan sebentar," jawab Kyungsoo sambil duduk di kursi sebelah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun adalah teman pertama Kyungsoo di sekolah ini.

**.**

_**Flashback On**_

"_Annyeong_! Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Kalian boleh memanggilku Kyungsoo. Aku dari Jepang, tapi aku lahir dan sempat bersekolah sampai kelas enam SD di Korea. Salam kenal," sapa Kyungsoo dengan senyuman manisnya sambil membungkuk ke arah teman-teman barunya.

"Waaa, _gwiyeopta_!"

"Manis sekali~"

"Kyungsoo! Duduk di sebelahku, ya!"

"Apa-apaan kau? Di sebelahku saja, Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo memandang seisi kelas, bingung harus duduk di mana. Ada dua bangku kosong, yang satu di sebelah _namja _berwajah malaikat dan yang satunya lagi di sebelah _yeoja _ber-_eyeliner_ tebal.

"Baiklah, Kyungsoo. Kau boleh duduk di kursi yang kau suka," ucap Lee _ssaem_ memecah kebingungan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berpikir sebentar sambil melirik kedua kursi kosong di barisan keempat dan ketiga bergantian. Akhirnya, dia melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk di kursi barisan ketiga.

"Hai, Kyungsoo! Kenalkan, aku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun," sapa _yeoja _ber-_eyeliner_ tebal itu dengan penuh semangat.

"Hai, Baekki," Kyungsoo membalas sambil tersenyum.

"Baekki? Mm, bagus juga. Kalau begitu kau juga akan kupanggil Kyungie!" kata Baekhyun ceria sambil menepuk punggung Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Teman-teman terdekatnya dulu juga suka memanggilnya 'Kyungie'.

"Nanti akan kuantar berkeliling ya, Kyungie."

"Benarkah? Ah, _gomawo_, Baekki." Kyungsoo merasa sangat senang berkenalan dengan Baekhyun. Dia penuh semangat dan ceria walaupun _eyeliner_-nya agak sedikit berlebihan. _Hehe._

_**Flashback Off**_

**.**

"Kau ini, kan sudah kukatakan kalau aku akan mengantarmu berkeliling. Kenapa kau pergi sendirian?" Baekhyun mem-_pout _-kan bibirnya lucu.

"_Jeongmal mianhe_, Baekki-_ah_. Aku juga ingin berkeliling bersamamu, tapi bukankah tadi kau disuruh Lee _ssaem_ ke ruangannya? Jadi, aku terpaksa pergi sendiri."

"Ah, benar juga. Hehe. Ya sudah, yang penting kau baik-baik saja, Kyungie. Aku tadi khawatir kau diculik," kata Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan wajah khawatirnya.

"Hahaha…. Aku tidak akan diculik, Baekki. Ini kan sekolah, mana ada penculik yang berani masuk ke sini?"

"Kyungie, aku benar-benar khawatir dan mencarimu tadi. Kau jahat sekali menertawakanku."

"Ah, sekali lagi _mianhe_, Baekki. Kau benar-benar lucu kalau _pout _begitu. _Ngomong-ngomong_, apa yang kau bawa, Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil melirik kertas yang dibawa Baekhyun.

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa! Ini formulir pendaftaran Klub Menyanyi. Kau harus ikut klub ini," kata Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan kertas di tangannya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Wah, aku memang suka sekali menyanyi. _Gomawo_. Kau juga ikut klub ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, aku mengajakmu karena aku juga ikut klub itu. Sekarang kau isi formulirnya ya, setelah itu akan kuserahkan ke ketua," kata Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan pulpen kepada Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah," ucap Kyungsoo, lalu mengambil pulpen yang diberikan Baekhyun dan mengisi formulirnya dengan teliti.

**.**

**~***~ Blue Sky ~***~**

**.**

Langit sudah gelap, tak ada bintang yang muncul, angin juga berhembus lumayan kencang. Namun, Kyungsoo malah membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar. Lalu dia duduk dan terdiam di kasurnya sambil memandang butiran salju yang jatuh dari langit. Matanya menerawang, mengingat semua yang sudah dilakukannya di sekolah tadi. Mulai dari bertemu dengan teman-teman sekelasnya, mengobrol dengan Baekhyun, lalu… Jongin. Memorinya kembali berputar, saat dia berada di atap bersama Jongin.

**.**

_**Flashback On**_

"Kau bisa menari?"

"Kau perhatikan saja, Kyung. Lalu simpulkan sendiri jawabannya."

Jongin berdiri, melepas kancing _coat_ dan blazernya satu per satu agar dia bisa mudah bergerak. Lalu Jongin menutup matanya. Tiba-tiba dia kembali membuka matanya dan menggerakkan perlahan tangannya, lalu kepala, kaki, kemudian seluruh tubuhnya bergerak dengan lincah dan indah, seakan mengikuti sebuah alunan lagu. Kadang gerakannya sangat lembut, kadang sangat bertenaga. Ekspresi Jongin saat menari juga berubah-ubah, kadang terlihat seksi, senang, dan sedih. Seolah-olah Jongin ingin menyampaikan sesuatu lewat pandangan matanya dan gerakan tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak ingin berkedip sedikit pun. Kyungsoo berani bersumpah, dia benar-benar bisa membayangkan ada suara musik yang mengiringi tarian Jongin. Tentu saja suara musik itu tidak benar-benar ada, suara itu sepertinya berasal dari… hati Jongin(?)

Jongin mengakhiri 'pertunjukannya' dengan membungkuk sambil menyilangkan kakinya dan mengayunkan sebelah tangannya ke depan, lalu kembali ke dadanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Kyungsoo yang tadinya masih menganga akhirnya tersadar dan bertepuk tangan untuk Jongin sambil berdiri.

"Kau benar-benar hebat, Jongin! Bagaimana bisa kau menari tanpa ada musik?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias lalu mendekat ke arah Jongin.

"_Gomawo. _Kurasa aku hanya mendengarkan musik yang ada di hatiku," jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Menatap Jongin intens. Lalu…

"_Hattchi_!"

"Kyung? _Gwenchana_?" tanya Jongin khawatir. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"_Ne_.Aku hanya kedinginan."

"Ah, _mianhe_. Udara di sini sangat dingin, aku malah membuatmu lebih lama kedinginan. _Kajja_! Kita turun. Sebentar lagi kelas juga akan mulai," ajak Jongin sambil membawa kotak bekalnya. Kyungsoo berjalan mengikuti Jongin sambil sesekali mengusap hidungnya yang mulai merah karena bersin.

_**Flashback Off**_

**.**

"Kyung! Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau sakit?" ucap seseorang kaget ketika masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo. Dia menutup jendela yang tadi dibuka lebar oleh Kyungsoo.

"_Oppa_! Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil berajak dari kasurnya dan memeluk _namja _yang dia panggil _Oppa_ itu.

"_Ne_. Seperti yang kau lihat, Kyung," jawab _namja_ itu sambil balas memeluk dan mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Kenapa jendelanya dibuka? Anginnya sangat kencang, kau bisa sakit."

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan sakit hanya karena angin, _Oppa_. Lagipula, aku ingin merasakan angin yang membawa salju-salju itu. Aku justru merasa hangat saat merasakan salju," ucap Kyungsoo riang, membuat _namja_ tadi hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"_Oppa_ sudah makan?"

"Belum, aku tidak sempat tadi."

"Kalau begitu akan aku buatkan sesuatu untukmu," kata Kyungsoo sambil menarik tangan _namja_ itu. Mereka berjalan menuruni anak tangga dan berhenti di ruang makan yang letaknya dekat dengan dapur.

"_Oppa_ duduk saja di sini," ucap Kyungsoo. Dia meninggalkan _namja_ itu di meja makan dan berjalan menuju dapur. Beberapa menit kemudian Kyungsoo sudah kembali ke meja makan dengan membawa semangkuk sup _seolleongtang_ dan sepiring _kimchi_. Setelah itu dia kembali lagi ke dapur, mengambil dua piring dan gelas. Lalu duduk di hadapan _namja_ tadi.

"Kyung, apa ini benar-benar _seolleongtang_? Bukankah kau harus lama merebus tulang sapinya?"

"_Ne_, itu benar-benar _seolleongtang_, aku merebusnya sejak pulang sekolah tadi. Barusan aku hanya menghangatkannya."

Kyungsoo mengambilkan nasi untuk mereka berdua. Lalu mereka makan tanpa ada yang bicara lagi. Hening. Hanya terdengar suara sendok dan sumpit yang beradu dengan piring dan mangkuk sup. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, mereka sudah selesai makan.

"Waaah, aku benar-benar kenyang. Seperti biasa, masakanmu _jjang_!" ucap _namja _tadi sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dan senyum lima jari. Kyungsoo tertawa melihat tingkah _Oppa_-nya itu. Seperti anak kecil.

"_Gomawo_, _Oppa_."

"Oh ya, bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah tadi?"

"Mm.. sekolahku sangat bagus. Hari ini aku juga mendapatkan beberapa teman baru. Besok aku akan ikut Klub Menyanyi. Aku suka dengan sekolah baruku," ujar Kyungsoo bersemangat.

"Baguslah, sesekali ajaklah temanmu kemari."

"Tentu! Aku ingin sekali mengajak Baekki kemari."

"Baekki?"

"_Ne_, dia teman sekelasku, tingkahnya agak mirip denganmu, _Oppa_."

Kyungsoo merapikan semua benda yang ada di meja makan dan menaruhnya di tempat cuci piring.

"Kyungie, biar aku saja yang mencuci semuanya. Ini sudah pukul sebelas malam. Besok kau bisa terlambat bangun. Cepat, tidurlah. _Jaljayo_," kata _namja _itu, lalu dia mengecup kening Kyungsoo sebentar dan mulai menyalakan keran.

"_Ne_, _Oppa_. _Jaljayo_."

**.**

**~***~ Blue Sky ~***~**

**.**

Pagi yang sama seperti sebelumnya, salju menumpuk di pinggir jalan. Jongin kembali harus jalan kaki ke sekolah. Dia duduk di halte, menunggu bus yang akan lewat sambil memandangi langit. Langitnya tidak begitu cerah hari ini. Matanya terpejam menikmati angin pagi yang lumayan dingin.

_PUK._

Jongin membuka matanya saat ada yang menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Kenapa tidur di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo, lalu duduk di sebelah Jongin.

"Apa setiap memejamkan mata aku terlihat seperti orang tidur?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lucu.

"Haha. Aku tidak tidur. Hanya menikmati angin."

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya memandang Jongin.

"Jongin…"

"Hm?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalam?"

"Semalam? _Wae_? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu, Kyung?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Lingkaran di matamu terlihat jelas, kau seperti _zombie_."

"Benarkah? Semalam memang aku telat tidur. Mm.. kurasa aku baru tidur pukul tiga pagi."

"_Mwo_?" Kyungsoo membuat matanya seolah-olah akan keluar.

"Yak! Kyung, matamu seram sekali. Hahaha."

Kyungsoo mem-_pout-_kan bibirnya.

"Hahaha, kau benar-benar lucu dan… manis."

Ucapan Jongin barusan berhasil membuat semburat merah di wajah Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum.

.

"Semalam… aku baru pulang dari kafe pukul sebelas. Lalu aku mengerjakan tugas dari Choi _ssaem_ dan Jung _ssaem_ sampai pukul tiga. Mereka itu sangat menakutkan kalau marah, Kyung," ucap Jongin sambil kembali melihat langit. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Kafe?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Iya. Aku bekerja sebagai pelayan kafe setiap malam."

"Semalam bukankah anginnya sangat kencang? Sepertinya ada badai salju. Kau pulang di saat begitu?"

"Kalau aku tidak pulang, besok aku bisa dihukum dua _ssaem killer _itu karena belum mengerjakan tugas. Dan hukumannya pasti sangat menyusahkan. Dulu, aku pernah dihukum membersihkan kamar mandi dan koridor lantai satu sekolah sendirian. Besoknya aku tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur karena seluruh badanku pegal-pegal."

"Hahaha…. Salahmu sendiri, seharusnya kau mengerjakan tugas sebelum pergi ke kafe."

Jongin hanya tersenyum memandangi Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa. Manis.

"Jongin! Itu busnya. _Kajja_!"

**.**

**~***~ Blue Sky ~***~**

**.**

"Kali ini dari siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin membaca _post it_ yang tertempel di kotak bekalnya.

"Di sini tertulis… Krystal."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Dia tidak mengenal siapa Krystal. Tepatnya, dia hanya mengenal Jongin, Baekhyun, Suho, dan beberapa teman yang sekelas dengannya.

Jongin membuka kotak bekalnya. Bau yang sangat menusuk hidung langsung menguar dari dalam kotak bekal itu.

"Kau yakin akan memakan itu? Dari bau dan warnanya saja, aku sudah tahu bagaimana rasanya."

Jongin hanya mengangguk, lalu menyuap satu sendok nasi dan _kimchi_ ke dalam mulutnya. Sebenarnya Jongin juga ragu memakannya. Keraguannya bertambah saat makanan itu mulai menyapa mulutnya. Namun, tetap dia paksakan makanan itu masuk ke lambungnya. Raut wajah Jongin berubah menjadi sulit diartikan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Jongin.

"Tidak asin," jawab Jongin.

"Kau mau, Kyung?"

Karena Kyungsoo penasaran, akhirnya dia mengambil sedikit _kimchi_ dari kotak bekal Jongin. Lalu memakannya dengan penuh keraguan. Sedetik kemudian, mata Kyungsoo yang sudah bulat bertambah bulat. Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, Kyungsoo mengambil botol air mineralnya lalu meminumnya dengan terburu-buru hingga dia tersedak.

"Hukk! Uhukk! Uhuk… Hh… Haaaa… Kau. Benar-benar. Sudah bosan hidup!"

"Ayolah, Kyung, bantu aku menghabiskan ini ya?" rengek Jongin tak tahu diri.

"Tidak! Rasanya mulutku terbakar. Astaga, ini bukan _kimchi_. Rasanya hanya pedas. Terlalu pedas! Tidak ada rasa apapun selain pedas. Lebih baik aku makan roti ini saja," ucap Kyungsoo sambil memakan roti yang tadi sudah dia beli di kantin, berharap rasa manis roti itu dapat menghilangkan rasa pedas di mulutnya.

"Jongin, lebih baik kau tidak memakannya. Perutmu bisa sakit. Makanan itu bisa membunuhmu," ucap Kyungsoo dengan penuh nada khawatir.

"Hahahaha…. Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena _kimchi_ pedas, Kyung. Lagi pula, makanan ini sudah dibuat dengan susah payah. Aku tidak bisa membuangnya begitu saja."

Jongin akhirnya berhasil menghabiskan bekalnya dengan bantuan 3 botol air mineral yang dibelikan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tadi kembali ke kantin membeli air mineral untuk Jongin. Dia tidak tega melihat Jongin.

**.**

"Jongin! Hah, kau di sini rupanya. Sulit sekali mencarimu."

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang _yeoja _yang sangat cantik. Rambutnya panjang bergelombang dan dicat dengan warna _dark brown_. Dia menghampiri Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Dari dekat, wajahnya terlihat sangat imut, kulitnya putih, bibirnya tipis, hidungnya mancung, dan matanya seperti rusa.

"Luhan? Ada apa mencariku?" tanya Jongin.

"Jung _ssaem _menyuruhku membawamu ke ruangannya. Katanya ada hal penting yang harus dia bicarakan denganmu. Aku lelah sekali mencarimu, ternyata kau ada di atap. Kalau bukan Jung _ssaem_ yang menyuruhku, aku tidak akan mau repot-repot begini."

"Oh, _gomawo_. Kau duluan saja. Aku segera menyusul," ucap Jongin sambil membereskan kotak bekalnya.

"Baiklah. Oh iya, hari ini kau tidak usah datang ke rumahku. Kami akan pergi menjenguk seseorang. _Eomma _bilang, dia minta maaf karena kemarin tidak sempat memberi tahumu."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Wuaaa! Aku bener-bener minta maaf sama semua readers. Maaf kalo ada yang ngerasa FF ini bertele-tele… huhu aku ga bermaksud gitu kok. Aku Cuma pengen alurnya ga ngebut. Pengen bikin yang manis-manis tentang Kaisoo dulu. Ini bisa disebut manis ga? o.O Enggak ya?**

**Terima kasih buat semua readers yang udah ngerelain waktunya buat baca FF amatiran ini, terutama buat yang udah baik banget mau review… *peluk***

**.**

**yongchan****: iya nih, aku juga heran sama mereka, baru kenal udah akrab.. makasih review-nya ya, yongchan :D**

**DKS-ZYX****: Makasiiiiih.. :D iya tuh, Kyungsoo kelilipan kayaknya *hehe* Aku harus sungkeman sama Vic nih gegara makanannya dinistain huahahah**

**Insooie baby****: Huwaaaa insooie… aku juga thuka thama kaithoo. Thelima kathih :D *lidah belibet***

**loveHEENJABUJA****: Bisa jadi… bisa jadi… aku juga berharap mereka jodoh di sini, hehe makasiiiih review-nya, heenjabuja :D**

**Kaira****: Iya, Kkamjong udah bosen jadi yang jahat-jahat… Konfliknya mungkin baru muncul di chapter 3. Dibaca terus ya apdetannya… Makasih banyaaak review-nya, Kaira… :D**

**byunbaekkie****: Waaaa makasiiiih, byunbaekkie… terharu… hiks. :') Iya, emang kamu ngiranya itu siapa? Hayooo :D**

**dobichan****: Sekali lagi aku mau sungkem sama Vic dulu. Makanan Kyungsoo emang jjang! *senyum 7 jari* Iya, aku berusaha lanjut…. Makasih yaaa, dobichan :D**

**Park Kyungmi****: Iya, aku juga berusaha cepet update-nya. Fighting! Makasih Kyungmiiii :D dibaca sampe tamat nanti ya ;)**

**KaiSa****: Harusnya aku yang bilang makasih karna kamu udah mau baca FF abal ini hehe… Enggak kok, kyungsoo manusia di sini, bukan hantu hiiii~ makasih yaaa, KaiSa.. :D**

**bumkeyk911007****: Bahahaaha sapu tangan Jongin kan ajaib. Sama-samaaa, makasih banget udah dibaca! Dan maap nih, di chapter 2 ini suho/yixing blm muncul.. HAHAHA "kepletak" bahasanyaaa dahhh XD makasiiiihh bumkey! :D mmuaah hahaha**

**Laibel****: Ini udah lanjut, hayoooo dibaca ya… makasiiih banyaak, Laibel :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blue Sky**

**Main Casts: Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

**Other Casts: EXO**

**Pairing: KAISOO :D dan lainnya**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Typo berceceran, ejaan mungkin belum sesuai EYD, dan alur agak berantakan. GS! (Gender Switch). DLDR.**

**Disclaimer: Kaisoo milik Kaisoo Shipper dan Tuhan YME. Semua cast bukan milik saya—kecuali Kaisoo, hehe *bow—, tapi cerita sepenuhnya hasil kerja otak saya.**

**Read and review ya, readers yang baik dan cakep. :D**

**.**

**.**

**BLUE SKY**

**.**

**.**

"_Baiklah. Oh iya, hari ini kau tidak usah datang ke rumahku. Kami akan pergi menjenguk seseorang. Eomma bilang, dia minta maaf karena kemarin tidak sempat memberi tahumu."_

**.**

**.**

**~***~ Blue Sky ~***~**

**.**

Suasana kelas sungguh sepi. Bukan karena tidak ada orang, melainkan semua murid sedang sibuk memaksakan otak mereka bekerja lebih keras. Lee _ssaem_ mengetukkan jari telunjuknya ke meja beberapa kali. Matanya memicing, pandangannya menyapu seluruh penghuni kelas satu per satu.

**.**

"_Ssaem_," tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya.

"Ada apa, Kyungsoo?"

"Ng… itu… aku sudah selesai," Kyungsoo menjawab ragu-ragu.

Semua murid, termasuk Baekhyun, melongo mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Dia sudah selesai mengerjakan 50 soal biologi—yang tidak mudah tentunya—hanya dalam waktu 30 menit. Hebatnya lagi, semua soal itu merupakan soal isian, tanpa ada pilihan ganda sama sekali.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, bawa lembar jawabanmu kemari dan kau boleh pulang," ujar Lee _ssaem_.

Kyungsoo merapikan tasnya. Kemudian dia menyerahkan lembar kerjanya. Semua murid masih memandang Kyungsoo tak percaya. Setelah pamit kepada Lee _ssaem_, Kyungsoo sedikit melirik Baekhyun dan tersenyum, lalu melangkah meninggalkan kelas.

**.**

Langkah kaki Kyungsoo mengarah ke lantai dua. Dia sedang menuju sebuah ruangan, Klub Menyanyi. Sebenarnya, dia belum pernah ke sana, tapi Baekhyun bilang ruangan itu berada di lantai dua dan mudah ditemukan.

Benar saja, ruang Klub Menyanyi letaknya tidak jauh dari tangga. Hanya tinggal belok ke kiri beberapa langkah. Kyungsoo melihat ke dalam ruangan itu, tidak ada seorang pun. Ini memang belum waktunya pulang. Kyungsoo saja yang terlalu cepat pulang.

Kyungsoo memutuskan menunggu Baekhyun di depan ruang Klub tersebut. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dekat pintu.

**.**

_TAP TAP TAP_

_TAP TAP_

_TAP_

**.**

Seorang _yeoja _berlesung pipi sedang berlari menaiki anak tangga. Dia berhenti sebentar saat melihat Kyungsoo.

"Eh? Sedang apa kau di situ?" tanya _yeoja _itu sambil tersenyum dan menghampiri Kyungsoo, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Kyungsoo hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"_Annyeong_. Aku Yixing. Zhang Yixing. Kau?"

"_Annyeong_. Aku Do Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo membalas uluran tangan Yixing.

"Do Kyungsoo? Jadi kau murid dari Jepang itu, ya?" Yixing memiringkan kepala dan mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya ke dagu. Terlihat menggemaskan.

"_Ne._"

"Wah, akhirnya kita bertemu, Kyungsoo. _Aigoo_… kau imut sekali. Sedang apa sendirian di sini? Menunggu seseorang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku menunggu Baekhyun. Hari ini aku akan mengikuti Klub Menyanyi bersama dengannya."

"Baekhyun? Bukankah kau sekelas dengannya? Kudengar kau masuk ke kelas 2-2."

"Benar. Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Ada murid pindahan dari Jepang yang sangat cantik dan imut di kelas 2-2. Seantero sekolah mengetahuinya. Dan kelasku bersebelahan denganmu, asal kau tahu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu mendengarnya.

"Jadi, apa kau membolos, Kyungsoo?" tanya Yixing ketika melihat tas Kyungsoo.

"_Anniyo_. Tadi aku menjawab soal-soal dari Lee _ssaem _lebih cepat. Jadi aku di sini sekarang. Kau sendiri kenapa ke sini, Yixing?" Kyungsoo memasang wajah polosnya.

"Aku? _God!_ Aku lupa. Aku sedang mencari seseorang." Wajah Yixing berubah panik.

"Siapa?"

"Namanya Jongin."

"Jongin? Kim… Jongin?"

"Benar. Kau mengenalnya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kau melihatnya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Maaf, memang ada apa dengannya?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Dia membolos pelajaran Choi_ ssaem_. Ah, tidak. Bukan benar-benar bolos. Tadi dia pucat sekali, jadi aku menyuruhnya pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Aku khawatir dan ingin melihat keadaannya, tapi dia tidak ada di ruang kesehatan. Jadi, kupikir dia kabur ke Klub Menari. Itu ruangannya," Yixing menunjuk ruangan di depan mereka. Kemudian dia membuka pintu ruangan itu. Kyungsoo mengikuti di belakangnya.

**.**

"Jongin! Astaga!"

Yixing dan Kyungsoo berlari ke dalam ruangan tersebut begitu melihat Jongin sedang meringkuk kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"J-Jongin… kau kenapa? Perutmu sakit?" tanya Yixing khawatir.

"…."

"Jongin?"

"…."

"Jongin? Kenapa perutmu?" giliran Kyungsoo yang bertanya sambil membalik tubuh Jongin perlahan.

"P-perutku—akh!" Jongin mencengkeram perutnya dengan sangat kuat.

"Ayo ke ruang kesehatan!" ucap Kyungsoo panik.

"Percuma, ruang kesehatan sudah dikunci. Dokter Wu membawa kuncinya tadi."

"Kalau begitu kita ke rumah sakit! Aku akan memanggil taksi."

Kyungsoo beranjak pergi.

_GREP!_

Kyungsoo menoleh, Jongin sedang memegang tangannya.

"T-tidak… usah… K-Kyung…," ucap Jongin terbata. Wajahnya penuh dengan keringat dan terlihat sangat kesakitan.

"Tapi…."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"I-ini.. t-tidak… parah, Kyung."

"Tapi, Jong—"

"Sudahlah, Kyungsoo. Dia itu kepala batu. Sebaiknya sekarang kau pesan taksi dan antar dia pulang. Aku akan membawakan tasnya. Nanti belilah obat di apotek. Kurasa Jongin hanya maag."

Kyungsoo menurut. Yixing langsung keluar menuju kelasnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo menelepon taksi. Setelah taksi datang, Kyungsoo memapah Jongin dibantu Yixing yang sudah kembali dengan membawa tas Jongin.

**.**

**~***~ Blue Sky ~***~**

**.**

"Tempatmu di lantai berapa?"

"Tujuh…."

"Di mana liftnya?"

Jongin menggeleng.

"Tidak ada lift. Yang ada hanya eskalator dari lantai satu sampai lima."

"Lalu, lantai enam sampai sepuluh?"

"Pakai tangga…."

Kyungsoo melongo mendengar jawaban polos Jongin. Kalau dalam keadaan normal, mungkin Kyungsoo tidak masalah jika harus naik eskalator dan tangga sampai ke lantai tujuh. Namun, sekarang berbeda. Tubuhnya yang mungil harus menanggung beban sebesar Jongin sampai lantai tujuh, ini penyiksaan namanya.

"Hhh… baiklah, _kajja_!"

**.**

"Hosh… hosh…. 1401. Kita sampai, Jongin. Hosh…."

"Maaf, merepotkanmu, Kyung." Jongin menunjukkan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"_Gwenchana_. Bagaimana perutmu?"

"Sudah lebih baik, kurasa. Tapi aku masih lemas."

"Itu karena kau kekurangan cairan. Sudah kubilang jangan memakannya. Makanan sepedas itu pasti membuat ususmu iritasi dan diare."

"_Mianhe_."

"Sudahlah, ini bukan salahmu. Nanti kau harus minum obatnya lagi dan makan ini, ya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menyerahkan bubur yang tadi ia beli di dekat apotek. Jongin mengangguk dan menerimanya.

"Kau mau masuk dulu? Akan kubuatkan minuman."

"Kurasa tidak bisa, maaf. Aku harus kembali ke sekolah, Baekhyun pasti mencariku…. Istirahatlah, Jongin. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kutinggal?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, jangan khawatir," ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Kau… tinggal sendiri?"

"Ya."

"Mm… begitu. Istirahatlah dan banyak minum air putih. Nanti malam mungkin aku… aku akan kembali dan membawa makanan untukmu. _Annyeong_, Jongin!"

"_Ne_. _Gomawo_, Kyungsoo. _Annyeong!_"

**.**

**~***~ Blue Sky ~***~**

**.**

"Haaa… lelahnya."

Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk _queen size_ berwarna _soft pink_. Jam di dinding kamarnya menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Latihan vokal hari ini lumayan lama karena bulan depan ada kompetisi menyanyi antarsekolah. Kyungsoo terpilih menjadi _main vocal_ bersama Baekhyun berkat suara emasnya, padahal dia baru masuk Klub hari ini. Kelelahannya bertambah karena tadi dia harus mengantar Jongin naik tangga dan kembali ke sekolah.

Walau masih sangat lelah, Kyungsoo tidak bisa berlama-lama istirahat. _Oppa_-nya akan pulang lebih awal malam ini. Dengan langkah gontai, Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah beberapa menit, dia sudah segar dengan wangi _vanilla_ yang lembut.

"Sekarang waktunya memasak," Kyungsoo melangkah ke dapur sambil tersenyum riang. Lelahnya langsung menguap jika sudah berurusan dengan masakan.

**.**

**Kyungsoo POV**

_Masak apa ya? _

_Untuk Oppa kurasa soondubu jiggae cocok. Bahannya juga sudah ada semua._

_Lalu…_

_Jongin?_

_Makanan apa yang bisa dia makan saat diare begitu?_

_Hmmm…._

Aku mulai merebus air, membersihkan dan membelah ikan menjadi beberapa bagian. Kemudian kumasukkan ikan itu dan sedikit daging sapi ke dalam rebusan bersama bumbu. Setelah hampir matang, kucampurkan tahu sutra dan telur. Tidak sampai lima menit, kumatikan kompor._ Soondubu jiggae_ untuk _Oppa_ sudah selesai. Sekarang, untuk Jongin.

**.**

"Selesai~"

"Aku pulang!"

Kudengar langkah kaki mendekatiku. Pasti _Oppa_. Dia menghampiriku dan mengacak-acak rambutku sambil tertawa.

"Hahaha, kau seperti istriku saja. Mm, wanginya sangat sedap. Kau masak apa, _chagiya_?"

Aku mendengus sebal. Aku benar-benar tidak suka jika dia memanggilku seperti itu, wajahnya terlihat sangat konyol.

"Hentikan, _Oppa_. Rambutku jadi berantakan dan aku bukan istrimu. Itu _soondubu jiggae_ untukmu," kataku sambil merapikan makanan untuk Jongin.

"Haha, ok ok. Lalu, itu apa?"

"Ini makanan, tentu saja."

"Untuk?"

"Temanku."

"Siapa? Baekki?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Bukan, untuk Jongin."

"Jongin? Siapa dia? Kau bilang temanmu hanya Baekki. Dan kenapa kau memeberikan makanan untuknya?" _Oppa_ mengerutkan kening lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Temanku, _Oppa_. Dan aku tidak bilang kalau temanku hanya Baekki. Jongin sedang sakit, dia tinggal sendiri, jadi aku khawatir dia belum makan. Di sekolah saja dia selalu makan pemberian orang lain. Aku yakin, di tempatnya hanya ada makanan instan. Dia tidak boleh makan makanan seperti itu saat sakit."

"Di mana rumahnya? Aku akan mengantarmu."

Aku sudah selesai merapikan makanan Jongin.

"Tidak perlu. Dia tinggal di apartemen Blok A. Letaknya sangat dekat, aku bisa jalan kaki. Lagi pula, _Oppa_ baru saja sampai. Sebaiknya _Oppa_ mandi dulu. Setelah itu baru makan. Aku akan menyiapkan semuanya di meja makan."

"Hh, baiklah kalau begitu. Ingat, Kyungie, jangan berlama-lama di apartemen laki-laki. Setelah kau memberikan makanan itu, segera pulang. Ok?"

"_Arasseo_, _Oppa_."

"Hati-hati ya, _chagiya_…." Dia mengacak rambutku lagi lalu berlari ke tangga.

"_Oppa! _Jangan lari!" Aku melemparnya dengan sendok yang ada di tanganku.

"Hahahahaha. Tidak kena, weee…."

_Ya Tuhan, umurnya bahkan lebih tua enam tahun dariku. Kenapa tingkahnya seperti anak SD?_

Aku melirik jam yang melingkar di tanganku. Sekarang sudah pukul setengah tujuh malam. Aku harus cepat, kasihan Jongin.

**.**

**~***~ Blue Sky ~***~**

**.**

"Hosh. Hosh. Hosh… hhhh… haaaaaaah, kenapa apartemen sepuluh lantai tidak ada liftnya?"

Setelah melalui perjuangan yang berat, akhirnya aku sampai di lantai tujuh. Letak apartemen Jongin tidak terlalu jauh dari tangga. Aku menekan bel apartemen Jongin sampai tiga kali, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda Jongin akan keluar.

_Apa dia sudah tidur ya? Atau malah belum bangun dari tadi siang?_

Saat aku ingin menekan bel lagi, pintu apartemen Jongin terbuka.

"Kyungsoo! Wah, kau benar-benar datang. Ayo, masuklah." Jongin menyambutku dengan semangat walau wajahnya memperlihatkan bahwa dia masih lemah. Saat masuk ke apartemennya, aku melihat ada sepatu wanita. Baru saja aku ingin bertanya, tapi Jongin sudah menarikku ke ruang tamu.

"Duduklah di sini. Tunggu sebentar." Jongin meninggalkanku ke dapur terbuka yang ada di dekat ruang tamu.

"Siapa, Jongin?" Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok perempuan yang tidak asing bagiku. Dia membawa camilan di tangannya, berjalan menghampiriku dan duduk di hadapanku. Dia mengamatiku dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakiku. Tatapannya membuatku sedikit risih.

"Um… _annyeong_. Aku… Do Kyungsoo."

Perempuan itu sedikit mengerutkan dahinya.

"Mm… kita… pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Di atap. Tadi siang… saat istirahat," ucapku, yang mungkin akan terdengar sangat gugup baginya.

"Ah! Kau! Ya, aku ingat. Kenalkan, aku Xi Luhan." Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum manis. Matanya berbinar. Aku pun menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai menonton TV, Luhan?" Jongin datang membawa segelas cokelat panas dan sepiring kue di tangannya.

"Kkamjong, kenapa hanya segelas? Aku juga mau."

"Buat saja sendiri."

"Huft, kau menyebalkan!" Luhan beranjak ke dapur. Aku memperhatikannya. Sebenarnya, siapa Luhan ini? Kenapa dia ada di apartemen Jongin?

"Dia teman sekelasku, Kyungsoo. Dia menjengukku." Aku terkesiap. Apa Jongin bisa membaca pikiran? Aku membulatkan mataku dan mengerutkan keningku. Jongin terkekeh.

"Tidak. Kalau kau pikir aku bisa membaca pikiran, jawabannya tidak. Salahkan wajahmu yang terlalu mudah dibaca, Soo." Sudut bibirnya terangkat, matanya menyipit. Hangat. Tertawanya sungguh hangat.

_Soo?_

_Panggilan itu…._

"Oh iya, kau bawa apa, Kyungsoo?"

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Ini, bubur dan ayam rebus. Kau harus makan makanan yang lembut. Aku juga membawa _apple cider vinegar_, teh _peppermint_, dan teh _chamomile_. Semuanya bagus untuk penderita diare sepertimu. Dan jangan sentuh susu, kopi, jus buah, serta makanan yang pedas dan keras."

"Hahaha. Baiklah, _Eomma_."

"Apa?"

"Apa?" Jongin malah balik bertanya.

"Jangan panggil aku _Eomma_."

"Haha, Ok."

**Kyungsoo POV End**

.

Luhan sudah kembali dari dapur membawa segelas cokelat panas. Dia duduk di depan Kyungsoo, tepatnya di sebelah Jongin. Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan meminum cokelat panas yang diberikan Jongin tadi.

"Wah, kelihatannya enak. Kau pandai memasak ya, Kyungsoo?"

"Tidak juga. Mudah-mudahan kau suka," kata Kyungsoo.

"Aku pasti suka. _Gomawo_."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Luhan hanya memperhatikan Jongin dan Kyungsoo tanpa bicara.

"Erm, kurasa aku harus segera pulang."

"Eh, secepat itu?" tanya Jongin dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Iya, maaf."

.

"Tidak apa, kau pasti lelah seharian ini Kyungsoo. Cepatlah pulang dan istirahat. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai lantai satu."

"Jangan, tidak perlu. Kau masih lemah, Jongin. Aku sendiri saja."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Jongin pergi ke dalam. Lalu kembali lagi dengan membawa syal biru muda.

"Pakai ini. Di luar pasti sangat dingin. Terima kasih, sudah mau repot-repot membuatkanku makanan dan membawanya ke sini." Jongin memakaikan syal itu pada Kyungsoo.

"A-ah… _Gomawo_. Aku pulang dulu, Jongin, Luhan."

"_Ne_. hati-hati ya, Soo."

"…."

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya saat Jongin sudah membukakan pintu.

"Ada apa?" Jongin bingung.

"Itu… ah. Sudahlah._ Annyeong_."

.

Kyungsoo sudah pulang. Sekarang hanya tinggal Jongin dan Luhan. Jongin memakan makanan dari Kyungsoo dengan lahap dan wajah yang cerah. Luhan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku juga pulang sekarang."

Jongin memandangi Luhan dengan tatapan heran. Luhan berdiri, bibirnya melengkung ke atas.

"Besok kau sekolah kan, Kai?"

"Uhukkk." Jongin tersedak begitu Luhan menyebut nama Kai. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, lalu memberikan segelas air putih kepada Jongin.

"Jangan sebut nama itu, Luhan," kata Jongin serius.

"Kenapa?" Luhan menyeringai.

"Kau tahu kenapa."

"Ya, aku memang tahu. Tapi aku tidak jamin bisa menutup mulutku. Hehehe."

"Rusa!"

"_Annyeong_, Kkamjong! Cepat sembuh, _ne_!" Luhan keluar dari apartemen Jongin sambil tertawa.

"Aishh, kenapa aku bisa mengenal rusa seperti dia?"

**.**

**~***~ Blue Sky ~***~**

**.**

Kyungsoo berangkat lebih siang dari biasanya. Dia bangun terlambat. Akibatnya, dia harus berangkat bersama _Oppa_-nya. Kyungsoo lebih suka pergi sendiri dan menaiki bus daripada harus mendengar lelucon garing dari _Oppa_-nya itu selama perjalanan. Kali ini Kyungsoo benar-benar terpaksa.

Audi Le Mans Concept hitam yang ditumpangi Kyungsoo tiba di sekolah hanya dalam waktu 15 menit. Tepat lima menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil itu bersama _Oppa_-nya.

"Kyungie!"

"Baekki?"

Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo. Mengatur napasnya. Lalu berniat mengajak Kyungsoo cepat masuk. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat seorang laki-laki yang sangat tinggi di samping Kyungsoo. Baekhyun bergeming di tempatnya. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun dan dia langsung mengerti.

"Ah, Baekki, kenalkan, ini Chanyeol _Oppa_. _Oppa_, ini Byun Baekhyun yang sering kuceritakan padamu."

"_Annyeonghaseyo_. Aku Byun Baekhyun," ucap Baekhyun sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Ahaha. _Annyeong_, Baekhyun. Tidak usah seformal itu padaku." Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun pelan.

_BLUSH._

"_N-ne_." Baekhyun mengangguk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"_Kajja! _Nanti kita terlambat, Baekki." Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun tanpa memberi aba-aba.

"Yak! Kyungie, lepaskan. Tanganku sakit." Setelah beberapa langkah, Kyungsoo berhenti.

"Hehe,_ mianhe_."

"_Oppa! Gomawo!_" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol dan sedikit berteriak karena jarak mereka sudah lumayan jauh.

"Kyungie! Kau lupa sesuatu," kata Chanyeol juga sedikit berteriak. Dia lalu menempelkan telunjuknya ke pipi kirinya sambil tersenyum.

"_Annyeong_,_ Oppa!_" Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang bingung akhirnya ikut berlari mengejar Kyungsoo. Sementara Chanyeol _sweatdrop _karena ditinggal begitu saja oleh adik kesayangannya itu.

.

"Kyungie! Hah, hah… kenapa lari?"

_BRUK._

Kyungsoo berhenti berlari. Baekhyun tak sengaja menabrak Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Sekarang kau berhenti tiba-tiba."

Kyungsoo diam. Matanya melihat Jongin. Dia bersama… Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya chap 3 selesai juga. Fiuhhh….**

**Chap selanjutnya author bakal berusaha update lebih cepat. Terima kasih banyak, yaaa para reviewers yang baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin nabung, dan cakep.**

**Makasih juga buat readers yang belum sempat review! **

**Chap 3 ini lebih banyak nyeritain tentang Kyungsoo. Tapi penyebab Kyungsoo nangis di chap 1 belum dijawab di chap ini yaa…. Dan yang nebak Chanyeol kakaknya Kyungsoo, selamat!**

**Di chap ini, Jongin-Luhan ada sesuatu kayaknya ya? Hahaha *ditimpuk Kaisoo shippers***

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**loveHEENJABUJA**** |:| ****yongchan**** |:| ****kim soo jong**** |:| ****DKS-ZYX**** |:| ****Lady Wu**** |:| ****hujan |:| ****RirinSekarini**** |:| ****yixingcom**** |:| ****Insooie baby**** |:| ****KaiSa |:| ****Laibel |:| ****bumkeyk911007**** |:| ****KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH**** |:| ****dyodoll12jong88**** |:| ****alexander. **** |:| ****setyoningt**


End file.
